


Overwhelmed

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: Sometimes life is too overwhelming. Sometimes all you need is a hug.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been quiet on here for a while. At first it was taking a break from my fluff month series. After that, though...
> 
> I'm filled with a lot of anger right now. So much. I needed to let it out in just a small way, in a way I knew how to. This way. This is the fandom where I have the most following, so I knew this one would get seen the most. Please see the bottom for more notes.

“Lance?”

The lump under the covers grumbled and Keith leaned against the door-frame, crossing his arms and grinning into the darkness of the bedroom. “Babe, it’s like…three in the afternoon, what are you doing?”

A hand stretched out from under the covers, palm turned up and fingers grabbing in Keith’s general direction. His smile faltered and he pushed off the wall, crossing the room to the bed and taking Lance’s hand gently in his. “Hon?”

Lance’s voice crackled when he spoke. “I’m just…can I have…? I-I need…something.”

Keith nodded, though Lance couldn’t see him, and shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor before lifting up the comforter and sliding under it alongside Lance. Lance immediately twisted, pressing his face into Keith’s chest before Keith could get a good look at him and wrapping his arm tightly around his hip.

“Hey,” Keith murmured, slipping his hand up to cup Lance’s cheek, letting his thumb caress the skin and wincing to feel the tears there. He didn’t force him to back up. “What’s going on?”

Lance shivered in his grip and Keith shifted down so that his lips could settle against Lance’s forehead and he moved his hand to his back, rubbing gentle circles into his skin. “I’m just…really overwhelmed,” he murmured, his voice trembling. “Just really needed to get away for a second.”

Keith hummed, shutting his eyes and tugging Lance a little closer. “I understand. How can I help?”

Lance’s fingers closed in Keith’s t-shirt. “Just stay?”

“Of course. Of course I’ll stay. I’m here.”

Lance’s breath shuddered out and his ankles twined with Keith’s. Keith eased onto his back, pulling Lance with him so that he was laying on his chest, and held on a little tighter as he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not black. But I see you. I do not go through what you do. But I hear you. I do not understand, but I stand with you.
> 
> I don't have the money to do much right now, and I know a lot of you don't either. But [here is a list](https://pftones3482.tumblr.com/post/620093974752985088/birdofprey1234-the-first-pride-was-a-riot-more) of different ways you can help, even if you have no money or can't go out to protest. 
> 
> If you are not a supporter of this movement, I honestly don't know how you ended up following me or my content. I don't know what you're doing reading a fic of two non-white men that I headcanon as LGBT. I have and always will stand with Black Lives Matter, and if you don't, then my content is not for you. Hateful and vile comments will not be tolerated.
> 
> Black lives matter, and I love you and I see you. (And also: happy pride to all my LGBT followers, especially my black LGBT followers) You are supported. Please stay safe, everyone.


End file.
